Protecting humans from the turning propeller blades has been a concern ever since the outboard motor was invented for use especially on pleasure boats. Many different designs of guards have been patented in the past. All of these designs are cumbersome guards, inhibit performance greatly, in many cases are custom designed to fit the many different configurations of outboard motors and stern drives. Therefore they are expensive to manufacture and costly to the consumer. It appears that for these reasons none of the earlier inventions ever provided the consumer with a satisfactory product. Therefore a propeller guard that provides reasonable protection, inhibits performance the least amount possible, is easily installed and affordable, would be a major improvement to prior art.
The Propeller Safety Guard of the described invention presents a new approach to avoiding propeller related injuries caused by marine type of propellers on small and medium size outboard motors and stern drives. The Guard is installed on the lower leg of outboard motors and stern drives for protection to swimmers, diver, water skiers and marine life that may come in contact with turning propellers while the motor is running.
The economical method to manufacture the described invention, the adaptability to all major outboard motor/propellers on the market today and the adjustable mounting bracket feature would be a major advantage over prior art in the field.